gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Good Vibrations
Good Vibrations, en español Buenas Vibraciones, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Funk". La versión original pertenece a Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch de su álbum titulado Music for the People. Es cantada por Puck, Finn y Mercedes como parte de su tarea semanal en el Glee Club. Luego de la presentación, Will les dice a los tres que en realidad esta no es una canción Funk, a pesar del nombre de la banda. Letra New Directions: Uh-uh (Puck: Yeah; Can you feel it, baby?) Uh-uh (Puck: I can too..) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Puck: 1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off) Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Yo, it's about that time To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme- Imma get mine, so get yours I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores Finn: On the house tip is how I'm swinging this Strictly hip hop, boy I ain't singing this Bringing this to the entire nation Black, white, red, brown Feel the vibration Puck y Finn: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: The vibration's good like Sunkist Many wanna know who done this Pucky Puck, and I'm here to move you Rhymes will groove you And I'm here to prove to you That we can party on the positive side And pump positive vibes So come along for the ride Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation So feel the vibration Puck y Finn: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Finnie D, break it down... Finn: Finnie D's on the back up Drug free, so put the crack up No need for speed I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e My body is healthy And rhymes makes me wealthy And the funky bunch helps me to bring you a show with no intoxication Come on; feel the vibration Finn: Yeah Can you feel it, baby? I can too Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Now the time has come for you to get up The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to Pure hip hop: no sell out If you ain't in it to win it Then get the hell out I command you to dance I wanna see motivation Come on, now; feel the vibration Mercedes: It's such a good vibration (Puck y Finn: Come on; Come on; Come on) Its such a sweet sensation (Puck y Finn: Feel it, feel it) It's such a good vibration It's such a sweet sensation (Puck y Finn: Feel the vibration) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration... Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px thumb|center|300 px Galeria 154672_1318770089077_full.jpg 538570_1284279595077_full.jpg d498ddb31d1beacf5c.jpg Glee_S01E21_HDTV_XviD-LOL_0866.jpg Good_Vibrations.jpg Goodvibrations.jpg sasasasa.jpg mercedes-number_507x351.jpg music-goodvibrations.jpg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Funk Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Trios